


minefield of melodies

by Parasite



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy just can't stop thinking about Miranda, F/F, Multiple men try and flirt but Andy just cant relate :/, Post-Movie, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Andy never thought she will be actually speaking to Miranda Priestly ever again. Andy also can't figure out why she likes to spend so much time with her. Who would had ever thought the Dragon Lady would be good company?Set Post Movie, Andy learns something horrible, which sets her entire life into a tailspin. Ironically, this allows her to reconnect with her ex-boss.





	1. assemble my memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/gifts).



The news shocked Andy to say in the least. Life always had it in for her it seemed. Twenty-five years old, and both of her parents just died in a car crash. Horrific, the police said. They also said they were very sorry, and they sent their condolences.

Like they actually cared. They probably see similar car crashes every other hour.

“You okay there, Sachs?” Greg, her editor, asked. He put down his coffee cup on her desk and fiddled with some of the random things scattered about it. Not a single care about personal space it seemed.

“My parents just died. In a car crash.” She said slowly, her voice oddly monotone. She looked down at her fingers and started to pick at her nails. A nervous habit she broke a couple of years ago, but every now and then she freaked out enough to start back up.

Her boss didn't know how to respond. He rubbed the back of his head.

“Uh, Head home. Take as much time as you need, okay?” Which actually meant, go home, you aren't doing anything right now and come back tomorrow.

She slowly made her way back to her apartment, almost like a zombie. Not really thinking about what just happened. As she fiddled with her keys, her hands were shaking. Eventually, she opened the door and then did she finally break down. Her back hit the apartment door, and she started to sob uncontrollably. Sliding down to sit on the floor, Andy wrapped her arms around her knees.

Her relationship with her parents has been strained recently, and it seemed like every time they spoke it was another argument. The fights were originally about her tenure at Runway, but the complaints morphed into her breaking up with Nate and living in New York. They criticized her choice in becoming a journalist, and not going to Harvard Law.

Too late to become a Lawyer now, she guessed. A small dry chuckle slipped out. Self-depricating humor looked good right now.

She felt sick. The last conversation with her mother didn’t end well, and now she will never get to say sorry. God. Life always just loved to screw with you. Andy felt her heart squeeze. Her little sister, Morgan, lived in Ohio. They never really had the true sibling experience, with Andy being about ten years older than her, but she loved her to death.

“She’s practically still a baby, oh my god.” Fifteen and alone, in the middle of Ohio. Andy felt a headache forming, already threatening to become a migraine.

Her phone started to ring again, and the shrill sound made her wince. Yep, she is totally getting a migraine. The vibrating made the phone move in circles on the hardwood floor. With shaking hands, she picked it up.

“H-hello?”

“Is this Andrea Sachs? I am-was, your parent's lawyer. When do you think you will be coming to Ohio? We have things to discuss.”

Andy took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I’m Andrea. I am trying to get off from work, and fly out as soon as possible.”

~~~~

The wheels of her suitcase rattled across the bumpy sidewalk. She forgot how uneven the sidewalk was in her neighborhood growing up. She almost tripped, which brought Andy back to younger years when she would run and fall because of the messed up concrete.

She’s back in Ohio, planning her parents funeral, and getting custody of her little sister. Life seemed to be moving faster than she could ever handle it. One moment she was living her best life, with her new job and a stronger friendship with Lily and Doug, and the next it seemed like it all went to shit.

Her childhood home stood in front of her, and even though it was bright and sunny out, the house had an air of dreariness to it. There weren’t any lights on, and the normally present windchimes were gone. Andy noticed that the bench that used to be on the porch was missing as well. The thing was, Andy didn't know if it was because of her parent's death, or her parents took that stuff down when she wasn’t home. Her parent’s friend, aka their lawyer and fellow colleague, has been watching the house (and her sister) waiting for Andy to come home. She wondered what he has done so far. She was halfway up the now empty driveway when her sister came running out. She didn't have bangs anymore, and her hair wasn’t in her signature plats anymore.

Has she really been gone for this long?

Andy felt a small, but strong thudd against her chest as her sister rammed into her. Morgan wrapped her arms tight around Andy, and she rested her chin on her sister’s head.

“Hey, kid,” Andy said quietly. “Let’s go inside, okay?”

Morgan let go and quickly wiped tears away from her face. Andy hauled up her luggage, and they headed inside.

“Andy?” Her sister asked in a small voice. “What is gonna happen to our house, or our stuff or-”

“Kid, let's figure that out later okay? How are you feeling?” Andy asked, hoping that she didn't have to get into the heavy stuff right away.

“Stop treating me like I'm five. Am I going into the foster system or not?” Morgan asked her voice obviously upset.

“No! Oh my God, no. I would never let that happen. Who made you think that?”

Her sister was crying again and started to hiccup

“Some bitch from school. Andy, how are you going to be able to live with me, in New York? Like isn’t it super expensive?”

Andy tousled her sister's hair, and lightly smacked her shoulder.

“I lived with Nate in New York. We’ll be fine.”

Andy could tell Morgan wasn’t so convinced but she didn’t know what else to say.

“Well, kid, we are going to start packing up this stuff. We can put some of it in storage, and sell the other stuff okay?”

Her sister nodded, and they got to work.

~~~~

Everything seemed to pass in a blur after that. The funeral, the selling of the house, having her sister in her custody, it all seemed to happen just like that. And soon, they were boarding the plane, saying goodbye to Ohio.

“Do you think I’ll like New York?” Her sister asked. Andy shrugged in return.

“We’ll see,” Andy said while buckling up her seatbelt

The flight was not fun at all. Her sister never flew before, and she freaked out the moment they got off the ground. Luckily the flight was super short, and they were soon back in the city.

Andy definitely saw herself in her sister as she took in the city for the first time. Andy knew she had the same reaction when she came to New York with Nate. Her eyes shone, and Andy knew they would soon go out the moment she sees her first subway rat carrying a piece of pizza across the floor.

“God, you’re apartment is tiny,” Morgan said as they entered her place.

Andy laughed.

“Well, I do live in New York. Whaddya expect?” Andy said as she kicked off her shoes. Morgan went off and found the small place she would be sleeping.

She turned on the television and started to watch.

Andy pulled out her laptop and started to write. She had assignments sent to her, and she finished them and sent them back. With her finally back in New York, and thankfully, still, with her job, Andy was ready to actually get stuff done. Andy never realized how hard she hit her laptop’s keys until someone was around her, and only her. Morgan didn’t seem to really care, but she did turn the volume up on the television.

The daylight turned to dusk, and Andy checked the time. Ten O’ Clock.

Morgan was flipping through the channels, and Andy could tell she is bored.

“What's on your mind?” Andy asked.

“I still want to do my things. My after-school activities. Like my piano lessons and ballet, and all my sports-maybe even-”

“Woah, Woah. I ain’t overflowing with money right here kid.” Andy joked. Their parents always liked them to be “well-rounded”, whatever the hell that meant.

“Come on!” Her sister whined. “What about the money from Mom and Dad’s will? Like, I-”

Andy rubbed her face. “Pick like two things? And you are getting a job at sixteen.”

Morgan nodded happily. She tiptoed over to Andy and pulled up a couple of websites.

“Jesus! Why the hell are the lessons so expensive?” Andy thought that this music teacher’s name sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint it.

“Let me use the-” Morgan started to ask, but Andy cut her off.

“No, that’s for your college. You can do this, only if the other thing is cheaper, okay?”

Morgan nodded happily.

“Okay, wanna go for a walk?” Andy asked. She needed to stretch, and a good walk can do it. Her ass really hurt from the crappy chair she was sitting in. Morgan shrugged.

Together they walked around the city. Andy showed her sister some of her favorite parts, while Morgan got her first taste of ‘this isn’t that good of a city’. It wasn’t until they came across the Elias-Clarke building did Andy realize that Miranda was walking out its door.

Why would she be there so late? Eh, Miranda is always unpredictable. She didn’t expect her ex-boss to even notice her. Since the last time she did, Miranda stared at her and then got right into the car. Miranda didn’t do that this time, she stared at Andy for a really long time. Morgan tugged at her arm, and Andy finally broke away from staring at her ex. Ex-boss, she meant.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Andy?” Her sister asked. She waved a hand in front of her face, which Andy swatted away.

“Just saw a familiar face, that's all. Don’t worry about it.” Andy commented.

Morgan looked at her weirdly but continued walking on. Andy took one final glance back at the car, and Miranda was no longer there.

Unpredictable.

~~~~

“Come on! We are getting bored.” Lily yelled, dragging out the last word. Doug and Lily thought it was a good idea to go out drinking, for some reason. Andy scowled, as she shimmied into an old dress. Doug was a little tipsy, while Lily was full-out already drunk. Someday she will have to convince them that she is done with going clubbing. (She never even liked it that much anyway.)

“You are basically acting like a boring adult now! Let’s live a little.” Lily said when she proposed the idea. Andy reluctantly agreed, even though she didn’t really want to leave her sister home alone.

Turns out in reality, Doug and Lily were trying to set her up with some random man they found. He seemed nice enough if a little boring and pretentious. He was a ‘trying’ to be a filmmaker which was already a huge red flag. Mark, that was his name, went on a thirty-minute spiel about his film that he was making. Something about being a true artist, and showing integrity. Whatever the hell that meant.

Andy stopped paying attention halfway through, and slowly her mind drifted to her old boss. It still confused Andy why Miranda kept staring at her. That was the second time it happened. Did Andy leave that much of an impression on her ex-boss? That couldn’t be... Andy didn’t even know why she, herself, cared so much!

Her supposed ‘date’ touched her arm, which made her jump in surprise. Jesus Christ, can a girl get some personal space?

“Wanna go to my place?” He asked, and she guessed he was trying to make a seductive face. It just made him look constipated.

Fun.

“I’m good, thanks.” She swiftly left the little dump they called a bar. Her thoughts seemed to be everywhere right now. Andy leaned back against the brick wall. Looking down at her watch, she sighed.

“I’m getting a shrink.” She paused and rubbed her head. She really needed to focus more on her own life, and not some fashion mogul who probably hated her guts.


	2. leave me in my own massacre

Andy groaned as she finally opened her apartment door and was able to kick off her heels. Reaching down to rub her feet, she noticed that the lights were off, but there was still the hazy glow of the television filling the room. It told Andy one thing: Morgan was still up. 

“The hell you still up for?” She questioned. 

Her sister glances up from a pile of blankets on the couch. She looked like she was in a cocoon. 

“I had a, um, a dream. And I couldn't sleep.” Her sister said quietly. 

Andy chuckled as she sunk down onto the couch next to Morgan. 

“You mean a nightmare?”

Morgan laid her head on Andy's shoulder.

“I think I'm too old for nightmares.” She paused. “But I guess.”

Andy wrapped an arm around her sister. She squeezed her arm, hoping that was some sort of comfort.

“Wanna sleep in my bed? Have a sleepover? Like old times?”

Her sister smiled, stood up from the cocoon of blankets, and stretched. 

“That sounds good. Thanks, Andy.”

`

The day has been hectic to say in the least. Andy was almost run over, while in the middle of reporting some car crash. Yes, she got how it was ironic. Then her boss wanted her to write some fluff piece and have it on his desk by tomorrow.

Nate calls her the moment she started to actually write. (Writer's block gripped her tightly in its firm hold, and of course he had to ruin it.) Her hand gripped the phone automatically and pressed the answer button. 

“Andy! I didn't even think you would answer. I'm sorry I haven't called sooner, but I just found out what happened. I send my condolences.”

“Oh, Thanks.” 

She heard Nate take a deep breath. 

“Is Morgan doing okay? And how about you?”

Andy looked down at her yellow notepad, filled with crossed out lines and random blurbs. 

“Morgan is doing fine. And I'm doing fine as well.”

He hummed quietly on the other end. 

“Boston didn't pan out. I'm heading back to New York. I’ll be there in three days.”

Her free hand, which was tapping on the yellow notepad, stilled. 

“Oh.”

“I know things were never truly, uh, fixed, but I would love to meet up sometime. To just talk, you know?”

Andy pondered that. 

“Yeah. That sounds pretty good. Great even!” God, she sounded fake. 

“Okay, cool. Thanks, Andy. I'll talk to you soon.”

The little click of hanging up snapped Andy back to reality. Looking at the clock, she got up quickly. 

She had to get Morgan to her piano lessons. 

Her sister, little miss overachiever, was currently in ballet class, and soon had to get to the hoity-toity piano lessons. Andy grabbed her leather satchel and left. 

Walking up to this piano place was something. One, Morgan was still in ballet tights and leotard. Two, Andy tripped on the steps. And Three, a very familiar car was parked outside. 

Could just be a coincidence. She hoped it was just a coincidence. 

Her sister, who really shouldn't be this excited about piano, bounded up the steps.

“I've already lost so much time, I don't want to wait any longer,” Morgan said in a defensive tone. 

Andy rolled her eyes. Opening the glass door, they were now in a very modern, white, looking hallway. Broken music was heard in one room, its door was closed. A lovely melody was heard in another. Various levels of music were heard in different rooms. 

When they arrived at the front desk, they gave the required information and sat down. The seats were hard and uncomfortable, but like the rest of the space, very modern. 

Morgan was reading some thick book about Pablo Picasso, and Andy pulled out her phone to check her emails. Nothing that important, so she opens up her texts. She hasn’t responded to Lily wanting to take her out for drinks, again. Because the last time went so well. She could still see that guy's sleazy face. 

Nate sent her a text, just a little heart spelled out using symbols. She let out a little chuckle. Her sister gave her a look, and Andy nudged her on the shoulder. Looking back down at the little heart, she replied with the same exact message. 

A door opened way down at the beginning of the hallway, and footsteps were heard coming towards the little waiting room. Andy almost dropped her phone when she saw two identical girls with red hair. They sat down, on the couch opposite to the one Andy and Morgan were sitting on. 

So the car wasn’t a coincidence. 

Luckily, they didn’t notice. (Why would they? She was just some lowly assistant who worked for their mother a year ago.)

Some teacher came out and beckoned for Morgan to follow her. She waved to her sister, indicating she was leaving. Morgan nodded in acknowledgment. 

Andy walked to the door, ready to go home and eat some greasy pizza while watching some dumb reality tv show. Pulling on the glass door while checking her phone was a mistake she only realized when she crashed into someone even more familiar than the Priestly twins. 

Their mother. 

The seconds following felt like hell, Miranda stared at her like she was won't ghost. Andy felt millions of questions run through her head. Why was she here? Didn't Cara normally pick up the twins from whatever they were doing? Why was she just waiting outside in the car? 

The biggest question, however, was what was gonna happen next. 

“Andrea. What a surprise.” The low murmuring made Andy's blood go cold. 

“Miranda! Hi.” She had no clue what to say. The last they exchanged words, she threw her phone in a fountain. 

“Can you please tell me why you are at my daughters piano lessons? Should I assume you are stalking them?.”

Andy sputtered. “No! God, no. My little sister. She's uh, taking lessons.”

Before her brain could catch up, and tell her you really shouldn't say that, Andy let out a very stupid question. 

“Why are you here? Doesn't Cara pick them up?”

Miranda narrowed her eyes. “And that is your business, Andrea? Last time I checked, it wasn’t.”

Andy felt shame creep up her neck. But then it turned into anger. 

“It was just a simple question out of curiosity. Okay? No need to murder me.”

Before Andy could realize what a grave mistake she just made, Miranda added her own two cents. 

“If you care so much, Cara is off.”

Miranda turned on her heel and walked away. 

Andy stared at her as she walked away. Morgan, apparently, didn’t enter the lesson room, and witnesses the whole thing. 

“Bye Morgan. I'll pick you up soon.” 

Did she slam the door on her way out? Maybe. Maybe she did.


	3. feelings of confusion

When she picked Morgan up, her sister had a look of straight up confusion. 

“Who the hell was that earlier?” 

Andy almost tripped on a piece of concrete. 

“That was my old boss. The fashion one?”

“The bitch?”

“Don't call her that, she is just a driven woman who is portrayed wrong. Doesn't mean she's a bitch.”

“That's what Mom called her.”

Andy went quiet. 

“If she was a man, no one would call her bitch. Just because she is a strong woman doesn't make her an asshole. Okay?”

“Sounds like you like her.”

“What? No! She was my boss, Morgan.”

A small voice in the back of her head started to think about that, however. Miranda was a very beautiful woman and- Andy squashed those thoughts. 

~

She wished she didn't agree to go with them. If felt like every other night they wanted to go get drinks and Andy was kinda meh about it. 

Doug was flirting with some guy in the corner, and Lily went to chase some guitar player. 

So Andy was alone at the bar. 

“Your friends abandoned you?” 

Andy looked up. The bartender, red-haired woman, looked about mid-twenties, smiled at her.

“You already look pretty rough, girl.”

“Yeah. I think I am having a quarter-life crisis.”  
“Never heard that one before.”

 

“Yeah well, I had a pretty weird week. One moment, I'm dropping my sister at her piano lessons, the next I’m questioning my sexuality because my ex-boss walked in.”

“Yeah, that does sound pretty rough. She hot, though?” 

“Yeah, I guess. I am still kinda like, confused about it?”

“Well, sister. My philosophy is, if you think it, you got it.” 

That was the last thing Andy remembered before waking up in the bartender’s bed. 

It was about 9 o’clock, and the redhead was still sleeping. 

Naked. 

Andy squeaked and quickly put her own clothes on. What the fuck happened to her last night? She prided herself on being not that stupid, for god sakes. She tripped on a shoe and fell on her ass. Glancing back, the sleeping woman was in fact, still sleeping. 

She quickly pulled on her boots and exited as quickly as possible. 

Andy had her first walk of shame that day, and it didn’t feel good. 

`

During her lovely walk of shame, she passed by the Elias Clarke building. She felt like she was missing something, but what? She had off today, and her sister didn’t have school. Before she could actually head home, she saw Miranda entering her town car. This time her boss didn’t notice her, allowing Andy to look at her without feeling embarrassed.

Her ex-boss was pretty, anyone could see that. That doesn’t make Andy gay. No, she's completely straight. 

Feeling weird and totally dead, Andy turned around and went home. She kinda didn’t think as her feet made her move forward. Andy felt like a zombie moving along the concrete.

Pushing open the wooden door to her apartment, something felt off.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Morgan, not so loud.”

“No, I don’t care! I have to go to my ballet lessons!”

Oh. That is what she forgot. 

“Oh, well.” She had no clue what to say. “Are you late already?”

“Am I late already?” She mocked. “Yes! What the fuck Andy? Are you hungover?”

Her sister pushed past her as Andy let out a weak, “Watch your language.”

Morgan slammed the door and ran down the stairs. Andy half-heartedly yelled down, but her sister gave her the finger and ran away. 

So, yeah this whole thing of raising her teenage sister wasn’t all fun and games. 

She pulled out her phone and called up Lily and then Doug. Morgan still hadn’t quite gotten the city, and she only knew their places, and maybe Lily’s gallery.

Lily had no clue, and Doug didn’t answer. Was this enough to call the police? Andy thought it may be. Her phone started to ring, and Andy practically jumped over her couch to get to it. 

The phone number made her pause. How- Why- When- How did Miranda get her phone number?

“Hello, Miranda?”

“Andrea, I have your sister. She was wandering in New York, which I thought was very odd. Aren’t you her guardian?”

“Yeah, I am. We, uh, got into a fight and she stormed off. I was-”

“And here, I thought you a responsible adult.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“She is at the townhouse, being watched by Cara. Pick her up and maybe next time don’t let a child walk around New York by herself.”

Miranda hung up. 

“Bitch.”

`  
Walking up to Miranda’s townhouse after quitting felt like a nightmare. Like somehow, she was reliving the job. 

 

She knocked on the door, and thankfully, Cara answered. She smiled, and Cara gave her a look. 

“She is with Ms. Priestly in the living room.”

Andy felt her heart drop. The way Miranda worded the call- It sounded like she wasn’t going to be home. Aka, Andy wasn’t going to face her. 

Walking further and further into the townhouse made her uncomfortable. But there she went, into the Dragon’s Den. 

“Hello, Andrea.”

“Hello, Miranda.”

Her sister had two redheads on either side of her, and they were talking rapidly. They all were sitting on the floor, and the twins both had that new Nintendo game in their hands. 

“Andrea, here.” Miranda handed her a glass of some amber liquid. 

“Uh, thanks?”

“Drink, I think we should talk.”

This sounded like what happens before someone gets murdered. 

“So I was being driven to have lunch with someone when I see a girl walking by. She looked familiar, and then I placed it, she was your sister.” 

Andy glanced back at her sister, and Morgan blushed.

“I picked her up, which also shows that you haven’t taught her the importance of stranger danger-”

“No, I told her that you used to be my boss.”

“There a plenty of people who are awful that are famous, Andrea.”

“We ought to get home.”

Miranda nodded. 

Morgan stood up and followed Andy out the door. After walking about a block, her sister said, 

“Her daughters are fucking creepy.”

“Language! And that's a mean thing to say, just because they are twins-”

“It has nothing to do with them being twins. They kept fighting over my attention, and I never felt more uncomfortable.” 

Andy just laughed.


	4. what does it mean

When she woke up, to say she was surprised to see that Miranda Priestly had texted was a huge understatement.

 

“I don’t understand why you are so bothered by this.” Her sister said as she shoveled sugary cereal into her mouth.

 

“I am being paranoid for a very good reason, Morgan.”

 

Her sister just gave her a look.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“To go where exactly?”

 

She gave Andy a look of disbelief.

 

“School. Ever heard of it?”

Andy shooed her away. Glancing around, her eyes once again fell upon her phone on the counter. Quickly grabbing it before she could think better, Andy pulled up the text again.

 

_Miranda:_

_I hope you were able to get home without killing yourself_ _or your sister._

 

What was she supposed to say to that? Thanks for caring that I didn’t get kidnapped?

 

_Andy:_

_I was able to. No need to worry. :)_

 

Andy nearly rammed her head into a wall after that one. Yes, she was walking blind at the moment. If only Emily and Nigel could see her now! She doubts they ever got a semi-cordial text from Miranda. Her phone didn’t ping again so she finished getting ready for work.  Tugging her brown jacket off its hook, and slugging her heavy satchel over her shoulder, and she headed out.

 

Halfway through her work day, her phone screen once again lit up.

 

_Miranda:_

_I see the awful typing a face trend has affected you too. The amount of time my daughters have sent me similar messages astounds me._

 

So she didn’t really mess up? That was a surprise.

 

_Andy:_

_It’s all in good fun,_

 

She bit her lip as waited for a response.

 

_Miranda:_

_I guess so._

 

Not knowing what to say next, Andy stowed her phone away and went back to work.

 

And so it began. Every now and then she’ll receive a text from her ex-boss. Sometimes she’ll comment on seeing Andy on her way to work, or she’ll comment on not seeing her. The next time they saw each other was a couple of weeks after the first accidental meeting in the piano building.

 

“Hello Andrea, how are you?” Miranda asked, as her very obvious daughters made gestures of wanting to leave.

 

“I am doing pretty good. Morgan is still being a brat, but whatever. I should let you leave, I bet you have things to do-”

 

“Nonsense, I’m fine. How is your sister being a brat? Aren’t all teenagers like that?’  
  
Andy wondered if Miranda was that oblivious to not see her obvious discomfort. Miranda Priestly, evil boss extraordinaire, the woman who is making her question her sexuality, is making small talk in person to her.

 

Small talk via text is fine but in person? In person was a little too much.

 

“I guess. I mean, I was a teenager not too long ago.”

 

That was definitely the wrong thing to say.  Miranda’s blue eyes turned cold, well colder than they always are, and her face no longer looked amused.

 

“I guess so.” A deafening pause. “Let’s go girls.”

 

Andy watched as the woman left, and felt an odd feeling bloom in her chest. It wasn’t a good feeling either.

 

``

 

Some days passed, and Andy was just lounging away on her couch when her phone pinged. She reached over and tried not to get her hopes up.

 

_Miranda:_

_Would you like to have dinner with me?_

 

Andy was floored. What? Why would- Andy just stared at the message in shock.

 

_Andy:_

_Sure, when?_

 

She subconsciously started to bit her thumbnail.

 

_Miranda:_

_Would Friday work? I’ll have Roy pick you up._

 

_Andy:_

_Yeah, sure_

 

Something then hit her like a brick wall. What was she going to wear? She had no more clothes from Runway unless you count the undergarments which she wasn’t allowed to give back, and her current wardrobe wouldn’t be allowed in some fancy restaurant that Miranda liked.

 

Furthermore, she had no clue why Miranda was doing this. Andy had her own reasons of going along with this weird _experience_ , aka she thinks she might be gay now, but Miranda? What is she gaining from this?

 

“Maybe she feels pleasure from torturing me further.” She said aloud to no one.

 

“Andy, what the fu-”

 

“No cursing.” She said absentmindedly as her sister came into the room.

 

“What the hell were you saying?”

 

“My old boss invited me to dinner.”

 

“The fashion one? Pfft, you’re screwed.”

 

“Thanks for your confidence. I might have to call an old contact from Runway. Wait till he hears this, oh my god.”

 

“You do that, you do that Andy.” Morgan sarcastically said as she put on her headphones.

 

After deciding to bite the bullet, Andy called Nigel.

 

“Six isn’t this a very odd surprise.”

“I am in a bit of an odd pickle, a weird situation.” She could hear him click his tongue on the other end. “Miranda has recently reached out to me, and asked me out to dinner.”

 

“You’re joking, you better be joking?”

 

She laughed nervously. “Would you believe me if I said no?”

 

“Jesus, Six. Only you, only you would be the one. Okay, you better still be a size 4. That’s what this call is about, right?”

 

“Yeah...Thanks, by the way.”

 

“You better tell me everything after this because that is in insane.”

 

“Yeah, I will.”

 

``

The restaurant was nice, really nice. She was glad that Nigel was able to procure a dress for her. The maître d guided her to the table, and Andy noticed how the setting was almost romantic?

 

The lighting was dark, except the candles decorating the small tables. Some tables even had vases with roses on it.

 

Odd.

 

Rounding a corner, Andy got her first glimpse of Miranda. And at the moment, Andy knew.

 

She was in for a hell of a ride.


	5. all this love is suffocating

As she walked forward, Andy could feel her heart beating faster than it ever did before. 

“Andrea, it’s lovely to see you.” The ever-present softness of Miranda’s voice was there.

“Y-yeah, uh, it’s nice to see you too.”

Miranda gave her a small smile, and Andy felt her face heat up. 

A voice in the back of her head tried to remind her that she is, in fact, straight, but the past couple of weeks drowned that voice out. Plus, Miranda was wearing a lovely dress, a deep dark red, similar to the color of blood, which was a weird thing to compare to, but it suited her beautifully. Andy also took notice how it dipped in the middle, showing a tasteful amount of Miranda’s, uh, assets. 

“You are wearing one of the Chanel’s, you always loved Chanel, didn’t you?” Miranda said as she sipped her glass of stupidly expensive wine. 

Now that was condescending. How did the queen of fashion make Chanel seem like an insult. 

“How is the Mirror? How are you doing there?”

“Pretty good, I had to take a break because of the funeral arrangements, but I came back luckily still with a job,” Andy said, looking around the restaurant trying to seem nonchalant. She thought she saw Nicole Kidman for a second, but she couldn’t know for sure. 

“Funeral arrangements?” Miranda paused as a waiter came up to them. She then ordered for both of them, calming Andy’s nerves about trying to stumble over some French words. 

“My parents, uh, they were in a car crash. Hence why I now have custody of my sister.” She paused as a man put a wine glass on the table, finally allowing her to have something to focus on. 

“I am so sorry for your loss, to lose them so young must be so difficult,” Miranda said, with an actual air of sincerity. 

“Thank you. Uh, not that I don’t enjoy your company,” Her voice cracked on the company, “But, is there a reason why you wanted to talk to me?”

Miranda just gave her a smirk. 

“Can I not seek out the company of my greatest disappointment?”

Harsh. 

“Uh-”

“I was just joking, stop making that face, it’ll give you wrinkles.” Her tone went from normal to passive aggressive. Something normal for Miranda, which was almost comforting compared to this other Miranda she has been seeing so far. 

Andy took a sip of her now present wine and hummed. 

“How old is she?” Miranda asked suddenly as Andy was spacing out.

“Who? Oh, yeah, sorry. Morgan's fifteen.”

Miranda made a noise and picked up her glass. An awkward silence hung in the air making Andy feel more uncomfortable then she was ever before. Miranda must’ve noticed because she gave her an odd look.

The meals soon came, and as she took in what was in front of her, she asked, “Uh, what is this?”

“Mutton.”

“Oh.”

“Are you still dating that cook by any chance?”

Did she really remember that? Miranda must have one hell of a memory.

“Uh, no. We broke up before Paris.”

“Oh yeah, how could I forget, you were with Christian Thompson, weren’t you?” Miranda's said as she cut her steak. 

"Uh, no?"

Miranda glanced up. "Then how did you figure it out? The plan to get rid of me, I mean."

Something clicked. She must be doing this, this dinner thing, to find out what happened in Paris. 

Throwing caution to the wind, because really, did she care what her old boss thought of her? Andy just said, "Hooked up with him and I found a mockup next to the bed."

"Not a very smart place to put it. Then again, I doubt Christian Thompson is very smart. They say you can tell a lot about people by who they have as company."

"Well, Miranda, he was one who got me the Harry Potter manuscript. So he must be smarter than you think." 

Miranda made a small noise in the back of her throat and Andy stared back at her food. 

“Was this just to find out about how I figured it out in Paris?” 

“No. It wasn’t.” Miranda paused. “I am surprised you’d think I care enough about that to do it. You see, Andrea is that for some miraculous reason, you interest me.” 

“I-I do?” 

“You do.”

The rest of the dinner actually wasn’t that bad? Which confused Andy greatly. Miranda even ordered dessert, which she then offered to share with Andy. 

She then left the dinner quite confused, while Miranda looked quite pleased. Which just added to Andy’s confusion. 

`

Lily looked at her and laughed. Andy felt herself turn pink. She just finished her story of the odd dinner with her ex-boss, and her best friend only could laugh. 

“That’s fishy, don’t trust that.” Lily finally said after she finished laughing. 

“But, I don’t get what she’s trying to achieve! Why me? Why take me out?” Andy practically whined. 

Lily chuckled. “I think she’s trying to psych you out. She seems to be the type to do that.”

Andy just bit her lip, eventually having to stop because it was starting to hurt. 

“I-I can’t just ignore her, can I? I mean- she could ruin me.”

Lily appeared to ponder this, then she grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. 

“Girl, ignore her. Or dismiss it. Say you have something to do with Morgan. I mean, hell, you don’t even know she is gonna reach out to you.”

A fleeting thought went through Andy’s mind, which was along the lines of, what if she did want Miranda to contact her again.

`

A couple of days passed, and Andy subconsciously kept checking her phone looking for any messages or calls from Miranda. She felt her heart pick up when a call finally came through, but it wasn’t Miranda.

It was from Nigel. 

Andy pressed the answer button, and she tried to prepare herself to whatever fresh hell was gonna happen next. 

“Uh, Hello?” Andy said.

“What the fuck did you do on that date you had with Miranda?”


End file.
